Assassin
by xxRuthRoseMaryxx
Summary: I fell into his arms and looked into his eyes and smiled. He pulled me up. "Sorry, I uh, I tr-." I said.  "Tripped?" He asked.  "Yeah, something like that." I said love struck. "What's your name?"  "Alex," He said with a smirk. "My real name is Edward.
1. Preface

_Preface_

_I fell into his arms and looked into his eyes and smiled. He pulled me up. "Sorry, I uh, I tr-." I said.  
"Tripped?" He asked.  
"Yeah, something like that." I said love struck. "What's your name?"  
"Alex," He said with a smirk. "My real name is Edward. Yours?"  
"Jamie, real name…"_


	2. Chapter 1

Compliment

Diary entry #1:  
My name is (insert name here), I am an assassin. I was trained for years. I live to kill, I don't know why, but I do. No one knows about me.  
Mostly I use my hands to kill, but other times I use my gun or knife. My family made me go to an academy when I was 12. They had enough of me killing the animals around our house. They thought it was just an ordinary boarding school, but I B.S.A, Boarding School of Assassins, helped me complete this dream. The dream of becoming the world's most wanted assassin, well it's half complete, but I'm up there like in the top 30. I have to dye my hair different colours every time they come closer to finding me. Sometimes I change my name, and I have to change my style, I am rich, I sell my clothes then go buy new ones. Well, I have to get ready for a party I'm going to. By the way, (insert name here), not my real name.

Good Bye

I closed my diary and put it on a shelf. I sat on my bed and thought of the name I should right in my diary. I didn't want to use my real name just in case the police invaded my house, hmm. I re-opened my diary and wrote Katherine Dales. I erased the 'insert name here' both of them.

**Diary entry #1:  
My name is Katherine Dales, I am an assassin. I was trained for years. I live to kill, I don't know why, but I do. No one knows about me.  
Mostly I use my hands to kill, but other times I use my gun or knife. My family made me go to an academy when I was 12. They had enough of me killing the animals around our house. They thought it was just an ordinary boarding school, but I B.S.A, Boarding School of Assassins, helped me complete this dream. The dream of becoming the world's most wanted assassin, well it's half complete, but I'm up there like in the top 30. I have to dye my hair different ****colours**** every time they come closer to finding me. Sometimes I change my name, and I have to change my style, I am rich, I sell my clothes then go buy new ones. Well, I have to get ready for a party I'm going to. By the way, Katherine Dales, not my real name.**

Then I put away my diary again. I got up and thought of what I should wear. I scanned my closet for a dress. I found a nice black dress with white on it. My white pumps and a necklace and a bag. I put a knife in my bag and a cloth. I walked to my car and got in. I drove to this girl's house that I knew from an old friend. I try not to get to close to people. Sometimes I tell them too much, or hang out too much and they start to know who I am. So I lowered down how much time I spent with them. I had to kill the people who realized who I was, then I did the routine, change my name, my hair color and get contacts.  
Once I got there the girl saw me.  
"Lila," my old name. "I haven't seen you in so long! I love what you did to your hair and I love your contacts."  
"Thank you. I like your hair. It's so… blond. And I just love the name Katherine. I changed my name. I said with a smile. "So call me Katherine."

"Okay Lila, oh I mean Katherine," She said. "Oh and by the way, I want you to meet Tony. He's a sophomore at New York University. Tony this is Katherine, she's a sophomore," she winked at me. "At Columbia University."  
"The pleasure," Tony said in a British accent. "Is mine." His hair shined in the light, his blond hair with gold streaks, kind of tacky, but he was cute. I shook his hand. STOP! STOP THINKING THESE THINGS! I can't be friend him. He's an enemy, I can sense that. He just might be trying to get close to me, to kill me.  
We walked to the balcony. Slowly, I thought of a plan, I saw a little of the knife blade in his pocket. I was going to do this the old fashion way, with my hands. He might not be a strong assassin, just one who's being trained. I had to make sure not to get any blood on me. He opened the door to the balcony and shut them. They weren't glass they were gold doors, not made of gold, made of, wood, or whatever doors were made of, painted gold, they weren't heavy. Whatever back to Tony.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" He said as he pointed up to the sky. "The stars don't shine as bright as you though."  
"Was, uh, that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked in a firm tone.  
He looked at me, his blue eyes shining. "Er, yes, I believe."  
"You shouldn't have." I said. I held his head like I was going to kiss him. "I know why you're here, to kill me."  
"Of course I am." He said. "That's what I came for." He tried to pull out his knife. That's when I snapped his head. I pushed him down the roof. He stopped because something stopped him. I screamed.  
"AAH!" I screamed, they all came running out.  
"What happened?" Lily said.  
"He fell!" I said while putting my head in my hands and pretending to cry. 

A few hours later we all left. I immediately went home. I went out, to buy a new car. I sold all my clothes. And I made an appointment for the hair dressers.  
I pulled out my diary.

Diary entry: #2  
I killed that guy. He was easy to kill one snap of his neck, push him down the roof and done! I was wearing gloves, so my finger prints didn't get on him. It was a perfect plan. All I need to do is sell this house, change my name, buy a new house, get new clothes and dye my hair.  
I couldn't wait! I didn't want to sleep; I wanted to get straight to it! Oh, and I needed a new car. I need to get on one of those websites where you can legally change your name. Hold on a sec… (20 minutes later)  
I changed my name. Well, I need to get to bed.

Good Night.


	3. Chapter 2

Dying & Buying & University, OH MY!

I woke up and I had to buy new things, again. And change my name. I found a house online, went to see it and it was pronounced sold. My new name was Angelina Jason. I also went online and bought a new car. Silver 2010 Jaguar Xj. I drove to the dealers and picked up my car and sold my old one. I drove to the hair dressers. I put in extensions; so long it touched my back. I dyed my hair brownish-blond, and bought blue contacts. When I was done I went to buy some new clothes, kind of like a professional look and normal, normal because I have to go to University.

Dear diary,

I have to go to University because my trainer said I have to, because he said there are some people I should meet there and get information from others. Well, I start school tomorrow, so I have to pack.  
Bye.

The next day…

I got all my bags, put them in my car and drove to the university; I was going to the same one that I told my friend I was going to. Columbia University.  
Once I got there they showed me to my dorm and I unpacked. All the sudden these girls came in my room. Two were lesbians and the other 3 were not. The only reason I could tell they were, they kissed each other on the way in. We all introduced ourselves; the two lesbians were Alex and Missy. The other three were Alice, Alyssa and Alexandra, not triplets or sisters, or cousins.

They helped me unpack; Alex had a little crush on me. They all left when we were done. I called my boss Trisha. "Hello?" She said.  
"Hey Trisha, I'm here. I met all of my sorority sisters. They seem okay. So what's my next step?" I said suspiciously.  
"Go meet a guy named Alex in the library, Brown hair, golden eyes, pale skin. Call me back when you're done talking to him. Oh make sure he accepts you as one of him." She hung up. I was so excited. I walked to the library. It took me two minutes.

I saw the guy. I walked up to him and tripped. I fell into his arms and looked into his eyes and smiled. He pulled me up. "Sorry, I uh, I tr-." I said.  
"Tripped?" He asked.  
"Yeah, something like that." I said love struck. "What's your name?"  
"Alex," He said with a smirk.  
"Jamie," I said.  
"Beautiful name, I'm from an agency."  
"Me too, I was supposed to meet up with you. Do you wanna go to lunch?"  
"Sure, I'll buy." He said. We walked to the cafeteria, and had pasta and lemonade. He invited me to a party. I said I would come. He left and we hugged. I sat back down and called Trisha. She was so happy about the plan to going to the party. She said for the next couple days she would leave me alone. But I couldn't kill. I was okay but still sad. I hung up and left to my room.


	4. Chapter 3

Party with a kiss or two and a new beginning

I heard a car horn. I walked to the window to only see Alex walk up to the door. I let him in, kind of shy-ish. "WHOAH!" He said when he came in.  
"Thank you." I said, and then I smiled. "Do I look to dressy?"  
"No, you look, wow."  
"Why thanks. You look wow too." I smiled. "Are we ready to go?"  
"Yes, yes we are." He put his arm around my waist and we walked out the door.

When we got there it was huge. We walked over to the drinks bar. I got a corona and chugged it. And another, and another, and another, until I was drunk. I ended up in a big crowd of people I knew from the campus. "Jamie, I dare you to kiss Alex." Sean screamed.  
"Which one?" I asked.  
"The girl." He screamed back. I was too drunk to care so I did it. I stopped. I looked over at Alex, the guy, he was drunk to. "Now kiss the boy Alex."  
"Okay," I kissed him. His hands wrapped around my waist, they slipped down and touched my butt. Everyone ooh-ed. I grabbed his hair. We stopped; he put me on the floor and started kissing me again. Everyone left. "Stop, just stop!" I screamed. "I can't do this." I got up and left. I ran home.

When I got home I went straight to bed.

The next day

My phone rang, I woke up and looked at the time. ITS W AS THREE O'CLOCK! I answered my phone. "Hello,"  
"Hi, I'm sorry about last night, meet me in the library." Alex said.  
"What happened last night?"  
"You don't remember?" He said surprisingly.  
"No, but I'll meet you in the library at four. See ya." I hung up and got ready. I grabbed my silver boots, white hang bag, my pink, white and gray strapless dress. And my pink flower earrings. I ran to the library. And once I saw Alex I ran towards him. I tripped, like always. I laughed. He helped me up and chuckled.  
"I'm so sorry; I didn't know what came over me." He said.  
"What happened last night?"  
"You don't remember a thing." I shook my head no. "Well, Sean dared you to kiss the girl Alex, and you did."  
"Mmhmm," I said.  
"And then he dared us to kiss and we did. We ended up on the floor, then, you left. I'm so sorry." He apologized.  
I was speechless. I hit him with my purse, like an old lady. "YOU GOT ME ON THE FLOOR?" I screamed, funny, no one said, Shh.  
"Yes and I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was going to end like that."  
"No, just, just, leave me alone." I ran, I don't know why I was sad, well, maybe cause, he was the first, and I just wasn't ready. He ran after me and caught me.  
"Let's start again. Pretend this never happened. Come on." He said.  
"Fine," I turned around and tripped. What is with me tripping? I laughed. As did he. I bit my tongue. I fell into his arms and looked into his eyes and smiled. He pulled me up. "Sorry, I uh, I tr-." I said.  
"Tripped?" He asked.  
"Yeah, something like that." I said love struck. "What's your name?"  
"Alex," He said with a smirk. "My real name is Edward. Yours?"  
"Jamie, real name… Be- Bethany." Why didn't I tell him what my real name is? I can't.  
"Again, that's a beautiful name." He said. Not as beautiful as my real name though, I guess he would say that if he heard my real name.  
"Thanks," We went to lunch then dinner. He came to my dorm that night and we just watched TV and cuddled. But we didn't kiss since last night. I kept on thinking of doing it, but if I did, I'd make a commitment I couldn't hold on too. He liked me, I could tell, but, I could tell he felt awkward about me not wanting to kiss him.

A week later…

We spent so much time together he kept on calling me Bethany, only Jamie when other people came. I had to tell him. We were alone in my dorm, we sat on my bed. "Edward," I said. "Can I tell you something?"  
"Of course you can Bethany."  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME ISN'T BETHANY!" I said. I looked over at him, he didn't gasp, he looked confused. "It's, it's Be- Be- Bella!" CRAP! I DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT?  
"Wait, so you lied?" He asked.  
"Kind of, it's just cause, I'm part of this agency and I wasn't supposed to tell you my real name. So, I just said that."  
"I wasn't supposed to tell you my real name, but I did, cause I, I, I trust you and, I think I might be falling, in love with you." He started to get mad. He pushed me against the wall. My mouth opened. I was kind of scared. He opened his mouth to say something. I looked up. His eyes shined in the light.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't even know how this happened

"I love you too." I said. He latched on to me. We started making out. He threw me on the bed, closed my door. He came on top of me and started to kiss me. He slipped out of his jacket and he took off mine.

I woke up with my clothes all around the room, I got dressed and I wondered what happened. I looked over at Edward, passed out on the bed. I went to wake him up. He was under the covers and then I thought, no it couldn't be. I'm a virgin. I touched his back, I stroked his back. "Wake up!" I yelled.  
"Mmm." He moaned. I felt like pulling the blankets off of him. So I did. I was stunned. He got up. "What the hell!" I couldn't talk or move. "Why is it so damn cold?"  
"L-look down." He looked down and there was no shock.  
"Oh, wow, yeah, and? What's the big deal?" He said.  
"What? What's the big deal? The big deal is I lost my virginity to some douche bag of a spy." I said.  
"Oh well, hey, how bout we do it again?" He pulled me down and started to kiss me. "Come on. You can do better than that. I've seen you."  
I slapped him. "Get away from me. You don't know what I can do. I can rip your head off your body in one second." I said.  
"Same here sweetie. We're from those assassin agencies." He said. I walked up close to him and looked at him.  
"You're still drunk, aren't you? Or hung-over or whatever, I'm not good in these types of situations." I said.  
"I'm not drunk you are. By the way, don't tell anyone, but, your agent is way better in bed than mine." He said. I slapped him threw him out of my door slammed it shut, locked it and just lay on my bed and cried. I don't even know how this happened. I just hope I won't be pregnant. Or I woke be an Assassin any more.


	6. Finale

So, how did you like the ending? Should I make a sequel? And give me an idea what I should write about for another story or in the sequel.

Leave a review or comment and I'll tell you later which story I'm going to chose.


End file.
